The present invention relates to a device installed on a boat that is integrated with a boat autopilot and allows a boat operator to automatically override an autopilot function and turn the boat at a rate and direction that is approximately proportional to the rate and direction of a steering device such as a steering wheel. More particularly, for example, if the operator of the boat turns the steering wheel at a consistent rate of 90 degrees per second, the turn rate of the boat will be a consistent 10 degrees per second regardless of the speed of the boat. When the steering wheel motion is stopped, a heading reference is sent to an autopilot controller and the autopilot will maintain the course that was set when the steering wheel motion is stopped.